Podsumowanie I: Brutalnie potraktowani
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ODCINEK 7 Z początku na ekranie pokazuje się tylko czarny obraz z gwiazdką na środku. W tle słychać jakąś muzyczkę. Po chwili gwiazda znika, a na jej miejsce pojawiają się litery: TDA. Litery są koloru bladozielonego. Po chwili stają się krwistoczerwone i opadają na dół ekranu i znikają. Teraz na ekranie pojawia się wygląd wyspy z lotu ptaka. Następnie spiker przypomina zawodników, którzy jeszcze pozostali w grze o milion. Po chwili znowu pojawia się gwiazdka, która dzięki swoim złotym promieniom leci po całej wyspie i zatrzymuje się przy logu TDA. Gwiazdka znika, a my jesteśmy świadkami fragmentów serii "Przygoda Totalnej Porażki" z odcinków 1-6. M.in.: *JoJo i Denis'a, którzy nie zwracają na nikogo uwagi, bo się całują, *Popychających się Ricardo i Darryl'a, którzy po chwili wpadają na Pearl, *David'a, który płacze, *Sonyę, która marudzi i zasypia na fotelu. Reszta jej drużyny dorysowuje jej wąsy, *Misty, która kłóci się wraz z Pearl, *Lucy, która stuka palcem o plecy Ricardo. Kiedy ten się odwraca, Lucy ucieka, *Austin'a, który wydaje polecenia Junior'owi, a ten idzie wykonać swoje zadanie. A na twarz Austin'a spada placek wiśniowy. *Tubylców, którzy machają Alfie na pożegnanie, *Kimmy, która rozwala dom Chris'owi, *Kunegundę, która rozbiera się przy Chris'ie. *Bteh, w zwolnionym tempie, która rzuca się na łowców głów. *Johan'a, który biega za Austin'em z kartką papieru w ręku. *Todd'a, który zmienia się w wampira, *JoJo skaczącą po drzewach, *I pocałunek Ricardo i Kimmy. Obraz ciemnieje, a po chwili rozpoczyna się intro Przygody Totalnej Porażki. 400px Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Studio Johan i Annie siedzą na ogromnej kanapie. Na kolanach trzymają jakieś kartki. Obok nich stoi sofa, prawdpodobnie dla gości dzisiejszego podsumowania. '''Annie: '''Witamy was w... '''Johan: Przygodzie Totalnej Porażkiii... Annie: Podsumowaniu! Johan: Ej, ja to miałem! Annie: Za późno. :P Takie bay the way... Annie to postać Johnny'ego369. Czytajcie jego fikcje. <3 Johan: Pierwszym podsumowaniu! Tak! Annie: Grrr! Johan szturcha Annie łokciem. Johan (szeptem):''' Twoja kolei... '''Annie: Co? A tak! Johan: Jak to w każdym programie, każda seria musi mieć swoją kontynuację! Tym razem widzimy się na ponownie na wyspie, chociaż nie jest to ta sama, co w obozie Wawanakwa! Annie: '''Oszalałeś? To moja kwestia! '''Johan: Sorki, ale jestem strasznie podniecony. ^^ Annie walnęła go w krocze. Ten upadł na ziemię, a stażyści zabrali go ze sceny. Annie: Od razu lepiej. No więc? Zanim ten pokraka do nas wróci, przypomnijmy sobie lamerów, którzy odpadli i nie mają nawet najmniejszych szans na zdobycie miliona! Cieniasy... Na ekranie pojawiają się zdjęcia zawodników. Annie: Sonya! Kimmy! Johan! Todd! Alfie! Ta piątka odpadła bardzo, bardzo szybko. Ale przecież, nie ma się co dziwić. Johan wrócił do Annie i usiadł obok niej. Johan: Dzięki... Annie: Nie ma za co, luzerze. Johan: Och, przecież to nie moja wina, że odpadłem! Annie: A czyja? Taki pokraka to nawet nie powinien dostać się do sezonu. Johan: Sama nie byłaś lepsza w TO! Annie: To nie moja wina! Wszystko przez tych frajerów! Kamerzysta: Możecie skończyć tą beznadziejną dyskusję? Johan: Jaasne... Annie: Grrr! Johan: Powitajmy naszego pierwszego gościa... Jest nim... Annie: Sonya! Tak! Johan: Zapraszamy! Sonya wychodzi na scenę. Od razu siada na sofie i wyciąga spod poduszki lizaka. Johan: Na czarną godzinę? Sonya: No. Annie: '''Obrzydliwość! '''Johan: Powiedz nam, jak się czujesz? Zostałaś wyeliminowana jako pierwsza. Sonya: Zostałam wyeliminowana jako pierwsza? Niemożliwe. Położyła się na sofie. Johan: No z moich notatek tak wynika.. Annie zabrała Johan'owi kartki z notatkami i wyrzuciła za kulisy. Johan: Moje kartki! Pobiegł po notatki. Annie: Co za osioł. Sonya! Więc? Odpowiesz na to kretyńskie pytanie czy mam zadawać następne? Sonya: Nic nie robiłam. W sumie się nie dziwię, że mnie wywalili.. Annie: No tak, ale przecież... Sonya zaczęła chrapać. Annie: Grrrr! Kopnęła ją w dupę. Sonya ogarnęła się i spojrzała na Annie. Sonya: No, zadawaj te pytanie... Annie: Byłaś w drużynie z samymi facetami. Nie sądzisz, że to właśnie przez to jesteś tu, a oni walczą o milion? Sonya: Wątpię, żeby to miało coś z tym wspólnego. Zresztą jakie oni mogą mieć szanse na zwycięstwo? David ryczy, Junior udaje kogoś kim nie jest. No może Austin da sobie radę, ale i tak jest za bardzo władczy i leniwy, żeby wygrać. Annie: A komu kibicujesz? Sonya: Nie wiem, chyba nikomu. Duże szanse na zwycięstwo mają Misty i Ricardo. Annie: Świetnie. To chyba... Johan: Zaraz! Przybiegł z notatkami i podał jedną kartkę Sonyi. Johan: Autograf. <3 Annie: Skończ z tą dziecinadą. Ona nawet nie jest sławna! Johan: Dla mnie jest. Sonya (Bez entuzjazmu):' Serio? Dzięki... ''Podpisała się na kartce i zniknęła za kulisami. '''Johan: Ojej. <3 Annie, wiesz na co teraz pora? Annie: Na autograf ode mnie? Johan: Nie, nie jesteś sławna. Annie: '''Grrr! '''Johan: Pora na... Momenty, które upokorzą Johan'a? Annie: Haha! Zemsta jest słodka. <3 Na ekranie pojawia się scena, w której Johan myje się w nocniku. Widownia zaczęła się śmiać. Johan: '''To fotomontaż! '''Annie: '''Nie kłam! Wszyscy zostało nagrane! Mam nawet świadków! '''Johan: Grrr! Na ekranie Johan bije gumową kaczuszkę swoją różową różdżką. Johan: Ktoś mi to podłożył! Johan zrobił się czerwony jak burak i uciekł za kulisy. Annie: 'Szkoda, że to tylko fotomontaż... No nic. Pora na naszego drugiego gościa! Kimmy! <3 ''Kimmy wchodzi z łomem do studia. Siada na sofie. '''Annie: Witamy! Kimmy: Co mam zdemolować? ^^ Annie: Nic? Zadam Ci parę pytań. Kimmy: A potem pójdziemy na włam? Annie: Tak, tak.. Jasne. Kimmy: To dajesz, przyjaciółeczko. <3 Annie: What? Dobra, mów sobie, co chcesz... Kimmy: Czekam... Annie: Jak się czujesz po pocałunku z Ricardo? Kimmy zamarła, a na ekranie pojawił się pocałunek tej dwójki w zwolnionym tempie. Kimmy: To nie był pocałunek... Ja kocham tylko mojego łomusia. <3 Annie: Jakie ma usta? ^^ Kimmy: Ogarnij się! Sama sobie sprawdź! Annie: '''Ty masz większe doświadczenie. :D '''Kimmy: To był tylko jednorazowy wypadeczek... Nic się nie stało. Annie: Jesteś w ciąży? Kimmy: Co? P******* Cię? Annie: Nie wiem, pytam z czystej ciekawości. :) Kimmy: Nie, nie jestem! Annie: Jesteś pewna? Kimmy: Tak, i koniec pytań! Przytula łom. Annie: Ostatnie... Kibicujesz komuś oprócz Ricardo? Kimmy: Tak, znaczy... Pytanie podpucha? Annie: Tak, przyjaciółeczko. <3 Kimmy: Nie! Kimmy już miała się wynosić, ale Annie ją zatrzymała. '' '''Annie:' Poczekaj... Nie dostaliśmy od Ciebie żadnych ciekawych informacji, dlatego mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! Kimmy: Nowy łom? <3 Annie: Nieee.. Coś dużo lepszego.. Prawdę albo młot! Po chwili Kimmy była już przywiązana do krzesła elektycznego i oczekiwała na pytania od Annie. Kimmy: Świetnie, zróbmy to szybko. O 12 muszę coś rozwalić. Annie: Zdążysz. Pamiętaj, każda błędna odpowiedź grozi natychmiastowym zgonem! Kimmy: Nie zrobicie tego.. Zresztą po co? Annie: Zaraz się przekonamy. Będą trzy pytania. Kimmy: '''Szybciej, chcę być już martwa... '''Annie: Czy kochasz Ricardo? Kimmy: Bez sensu. Oczywiście, że... Widownia zaczęła bić brawo. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Kimmy: Nie skończyłam! Annie: Jakie to słodkie. <3 Chcesz mieć z nim dzieci? Kimmy: Nie! Nic się nie wydarzyło. Annie: No jasne, przecież już masz. :D Widownia zaczęła bić brawo. Kimmy: Grrrr! Annie: I ostatnie! Czy chcesz do kiedykolwiek zdradzić? Kimmy: TAK! Eee... Nic się nie wydarzyło. Annie: No jasne, przecież zdradziłaś go z łomusiem. :D Kimmy: To mogę już iść? Annie: Nie, zostaniesz tu z nami.. Obejrzyjmy powtórkę waszego pocałunku. <3 Kimmy: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Annie: 'Czy Kimmy rozwali studio? Czy Johan do nas wróci? Dowiecie się tego po krótkiej przerwie! <3 ''Reeeeeeeklamy, reeeeeeklamy, reeeeeeeklamy. Kooooooniec reeeeeklam, kooooooniec reklam, kooooniec reeeklam. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Annie siedziała sama na sofie, a Kimmy już na szczęście nigdzie nie było. '''Annie: Witamy po krótkiej przerwie! Pora na naszego trzeciego gościa, który jest jednocześnie moim partnerem jako prowadzący podsumowania! Zapraszamy lamera, Johan'a! Johan wychodzi na scenę. Johan: Dzięki, Annie. Annie: '''Na początek parę pytań. Dlaczego jesteś takim idiotą!? '''Johan: '''Tego nie mam w notatkach! '''Annie: Warto czasem coś zmienić. Johan: A może ja Ci zadam parę pytań? Kamerzysta: Spokój! Annie, trzymaj się notatek! Annie: Grrr! No dobrze... Jak czułeś się po eliminacji w Przygodzie Totalnej Porażki... Johan wyciąga kartkę papieru i zaczyna z niej czytać. Johan: Było mi naprawdę przykro. Jak oni mogli mnie tak wykorzystać i wyrzucić? Było bardziej wartościowym graczem od David'a, który powiedzmy sobie szczerze powinien odpaść już bardzo, bardzo dawno. Jestem jednak bardzo dumny z tego, że osiągnąłem cel. Mam autograf Austin'a. <3 Naprawdę, zajmuje bardzo ważne miejsce w mojej księdze autografów. Jest jednocześnie za Justin'em Bieberem, a przed Seleną Gomez, którą uwielbiam. <3 Szkoda, że się rozeszli.. Ehh... Kilka godzin później... Johan: ...Muszę również przytoczyć pewen fakt dokonany. A mianowicie... Annie: Koniec! Twój czas antentowy się skończył! Johan: '''Przepraszam, nie przerywaj mi. '''Annie: Grrrr! Johan: 'O czym to ja? A tak... ''Kilka następnych godzin później... '''Johan: ...I dlatego myślę, że powinienem powrócić do programu. Wszyscy na widowni zasnęli, a Annie miała czoło całe we krwi od przywalania sobie w nie ręką. Johan: Co Ci jest? Annie: 'Nie odzywaj się! Przerwa! ''Wyszła za kulisy. '''Johan: Ojej... No dobrze, zanim Annie wróci, obejrzymy sobie materiał z odcinak 5! Retrospekcja Misty patrzy prosto na Todd'a, który jest już wilkołakiem. Misty: Todd?! Todd: Witaj, skarbie! Grau, grau! Misty: Jesteś taki... In-inny niż zwykle. Todd: To prawda. Jestem wilkołakiem. O pełni księżyca zmieniam się nie do poznania. Lucy: Dzi-dzisiaj mamy pełnię.. Todd: Mamy. JoJo i Denis otrząsnęli się z transu, w którym to się całowali. Od razu skierowali wzrok w stronę Todd'a. Denis: Todd? To ty? Todd: Jasne! Grau, grau! JoJo: Jaki słitaśny wilkołaczek. <3 Przytuliła się do Todd'a. Todd: Grau! JoJo: Oj, niegrzeczny. ^^ Todd odepchnął JoJo i rzucił się na Misty. '' '''Todd:' Kotku, grau, grau! Wiem, gdzie jest Kunegunda! Misty: Puszczaj! Todd: Pokażę, gdzie ona jest! Pocałował ją. Lucy: Zostaw ją! Todd: Chcesz tego, prawda? Misty: Nie! Todd: Wiem, gdzie jest... Grauuu! Studio Annie cała zabandażowana, siedzi już obok Johan'a. Johan: Ostatnie wydarzenia wstrząsnęły wszystkim i wszystkimi! Oto w serii "Totalnej Porażki" pojawił się wilkołak! Jak zniósł to prowadzący? Jak znieśli to uczestnicy? Może dowiemy się tego od samego zainteresowanego? Annie: Zaparapamy Totta! Johan: Tak, Todd! Pokaż się nam! Pozwolisz, że to ja przeprowadzę wywiad? Annie kiwnęła głową, że tak. Todd wchodzi na scenę. Tłum szaleje, kobiety mdleją, a mężczyźni przebrani za wilkołaków ryczą wniebogłosy. Todd: Witajcie! Siada na sofie. Johan: Hej, wilko.. Todd! Jak tam samopoczucie? Todd: Grau, grau! Johan: '''To.. tak? '''Todd: Taa... Johan: No dobrze, zadam Ci parę pytań. Jak to się stało? Todd: Ale co? Johan: Noo... to. Ta zmiana, no. Todd: Aaaa, to u nas rodzinne. Kobiety znowu zemdlały, a mężczyźni rzucali konfetti. Johan: Ciekawe. Dziwię się, że się z tym nie kryjesz. Todd: Przyzwyczaiłem się, zresztą mam teraz dużo ciekawych ofert. Mogę na tej przemianie dużo zarobić. Do studia przybiegła Sierra, znana nam dobrze z serii Totalna Porażka w Trasie. Sierra: TOOOOOODDD! <333 MUSISZ ZOSTAĆ MOIM MĘŻEM! <3333 Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go całować. Todd: Sam widzisz... Johan: Że pan do towarzystwa? Todd: Nie przeginaj, grau, grau! Johan: Okej, okej. Masz jakichś faworytów? Sierra: '''TOOOOODDD'A. <333 '''Johan: Nie ty... Sierra: TOOOOODDD'A! <333 Johan: Toddd już.... Sierra: '''TOOOOODD'A! I ma wygrać! '''Todd: Kotku, ja już odpadłem. Annie: Gdie est Cołdi? Sierra: CO? JAK TO TODD JUŻ ODPADŁ?! Johan spojrzał na Annie. Johan: Aaaa, gdzie jest Cody? Sierra: CODY JUŻ DLA MNIE NIE ISTNIEJE! TERAZ JEST TODD! Sierra zaczęła demolować studio. Johan: Moje studio! Todd: Kotku, przestań! Johan: Widzimy się po przerwie! Cięcie, cięcie! Reeeeklama, reeeeeklama, reeeeklaaama.... '' ''Kooooniec reeeeklam, koooniec reeeeklam, kooonieeec reeklaaaam. Sierra w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa siedzi na widowni. Obok niej siedzi Todd. Johan: Witamy po przerwie! Annie zerwała wszystkie plastry i bandaże i zabrała mu notatki. Annie: Teraz moja kolei! Johan: Jasne, ulżyj sobie. Annie: Pora na naszego ostatniego gościa! Alfie? Tak, zapraszamy Alfie! Johan: Szybko pójdzie... Wielkie brawa! Alfie wychodzi na scenę i siada na sofie. Alfie: Heeeej! Witam moich wszystkich przyjaciół! To znaczy nie mam ich, ale i tak was kocham. <3 Johan: To... Annie: Moja kolei! Alfie, co czujesz po tym jak twoja przyjaciółka Cię wykorzystała i wykopała z programu? Alfie: '''Nie czuję do niej urazy. Mam nadzieję, że wygra. '''Annie: Wygra? Ona nie ma szans! Johan: Właśnie, że ma. Jest bardzo lubiana przez widzów. Annie: Bo zachowuje się jak idiotka? Powodzenia! Alfie: Rzeczywiście, ma duże szanse. Ricardo i Darryl liczą na jej głos, dlatego póki co, może spać spokojnie. Johan: Mam nadzieję, że zajdzie daleko. <3 Annie: '''To sobie miej nadzieję, ale to się nie sprawdzi. '''Alfie: Właściwie, to wszyscy zasługują na zwycięstwo. :D Annie: Oprócz beksy David'a. Alfie: To nie jego wina... Johan: Annie, zachowuj się. Annie: Masz jakieś typy, jeżeli chodzi o finałową 3? Alfie: Pearl, Austin, może Misty? Annie: Świetnie. Myślę, że możemy już kończyć. Johan: Mam jeszcze niespodziankę dla Ciebie, Annie. Annie: Serio? Och, Johan. <3 Johan: Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba. :D Na ekranie pojawia się Annie, która zakłada męskie bokserki. Później ściąga perukę i.... Annie rzuciła Johan'em w telewizor. xD Widzowie zaczęli ryczeć ze śmiechu. Annie: Dosyć tego! To wcale nie było śmieszne! Alfie: Nie? :D Annie: Grrr! To koniec naszego badziewnego podsumowania! Oglądajcie.... Johan rzucił się na Annie. 'Alie: '''Przygodę Totalnej Porażki. <3 ''Widownia bije brawa. Pojawia się logo TDA i koniec. :) Jak Ci się podobało podsumowanie? <3 Było świetne! <33 Było ok. Może być. Beznadziejne. :< Jak Ci się podoba para JohanxAnnie jako prowadząca podsumowania? Bardzo mi się podoba. <3 Jest ok. Nieee, zmień tych nudziarzy. :< Jak myślisz? Kto ma szansę powrócić do programu? Sonya! <3 Kimmy! <3 Johan! <3 Todd! <3 Alfie! <3 PS: Nie potrafię pisać podsumowań. xD Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki